Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems have gained in popularity, as LEDs are more efficient than incandescent alternatives. LEDs also support an adjustable color mix and support a rich array of control choices, such as color temperature adjustment, hue selection, and animated sequencing not available with traditional incandescent or fluorescent lighting systems. LED systems do present challenges and complexities. For example, traditional light fixture manufacturing techniques rely on standard electrical sockets, into which standard light bulbs may be installed. While LEDs may be incorporated within standard sized bulbs, that configuration carries a cost burden due to relative complexity, while the long life of LEDs obviates need to make lights replaceable. Luminous efficiency of LEDs continues to improve, reducing heat that requires thermal management in fixtures. Many manufacturers incorporate custom “chip on board” solutions, in which LEDs and associated driving circuitry are mounted on custom circuit boards designed to complement particular fixtures. That approach improves manufacturability and costs, yet falls short of leveraging high volume, high standardization components for optimum cost benefit, and minimum design cycle time and cost.